


Your Fan

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fan Interaction, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of one of the reader's identities being male, Reader-Insert, fan letter, gender neutral reader, reader has DID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You send a letter to Bruce Banner telling him how much you admire him, and he writes you a letter back.Square:@brucebannerbingo- R4 Fan Letters
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bruce Banner Bingo 2019





	Your Fan

Dear Doctor Banner,

I’m sure you probably won’t even read this. You probably have someone who does the whole head-shot and stock fan letter reply. That’s okay if that happens. I just had some things to say and if there’s even a small chance you might read them, it was worth taking.

I guess I should start with the thank you. Because you should be thanked. You’ve given so much of yourself to help other people. Even with the way the world has treated you. It’s amazing and I hope you know that. I hope you know that there are people that appreciate that even if you don’t ever meet them.

I’m not great at Science, but I do love it. That’s partially to do with you. Your passion for it. How it seems to center you. It’s inspiring, really. So even though I’ve never been great at it, I worked really hard. I focused on the parts I could do, not the parts I couldn’t and I got to college. And now here I am working as an actual god damn scientist. Not too bad for someone who took three units of drama in high school.

Only the thing is, I’m really worried. Which is where my other level of admiration comes in. You see, I have DID. I’m not sure if what you have with the Hulk is the same thing, but there’s definitely two of you, and you’re definitely different people. Yet you still manage to do the science and the Avenging. I’m really worried I won’t be able to just do one.

You see, it was different at college. If one of the others took over and didn’t go to school for a week, there were ways to catch up. It’s not like they were taking roll. In fact, one of my alters is actually really good at science and I’d come back with these reports written and no memory of doing it. The other is kind of angry though. And mean. And okay, so my roommate knew and would just avoid him if he was there and he wouldn’t go to school. So it was fine. The few times he came out, it was no big deal. I made up for it later.

This new job though, I can’t not just show up to work. Or what happens if he comes out and insults my boss or something? I know it’s not the same as when the Hulk comes out, but I see you, and you have this life and I think, maybe I can too. I just wonder how you did it.

It’s okay though. I see you and you’re an inspiration to me. You’re my hero, doctor Banner and I know I could tell you this to your face, or leave this letter on your desk. But I’m a chicken. So thank you. Thank you for protecting us and for bringing the scientific world forward and thank you for giving me the job. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.

Your fan,

\- Y/N

* * *

_Dear Y/N,_

_I don’t get enough fan mail to have an automated response. The mailroom kinda sorts it and double cheeks or mail for anything dangerous and the rest just comes to me. I am very flattered though. Not just because of the lovely things you have said about me, but that you think I do get that many fan letters. I do get some. But I don’t consider what the Hulk gets as letters to me, and generally speaking, Steve, Thor, and Tony get the most fan correspondence._

_I should probably just come and say this to your face. Reassure you that it’s going to be okay. That if anyone can understand what you’re dealing with it’s us. And well me. Like you, I’m a chicken too. I will leave it on your desk though, so you can read it in your own time._

_I know my thing with the Hulk is a little more visceral than yours might feel. But it is the same. It took a long time to get my diagnosis. But the Hulk has always been there. There was another one too at one point. He was even angrier if you can believe that. I managed to reabsorb him though and now it’s just the two of us._

_So… if you ever want to talk. I’m here. Or well, assuming the big green guy isn’t I will be. Maybe we can get coffee sometime. If not, that’s okay too. I understand. It can be easier to pretend that the other person doesn’t know. I won’t push it. Just know, I understand and appreciate you._

_I am much your fan as you are mine,_

_Sincerely,_

_\- Bruce Banner_


End file.
